


• Remind Me Who I Am •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Take Me Back to Crema [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cuddles, Encouragement / Comfort, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral, Tickling, breath play, mild anxiety, self doubt, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Armie grins with a wicked twist of his mouth. He loves it when Timmy is this desperate. He would keep him riding this edge all night if he could, but it would be too cruel...and he can tell it's been far too long since Timmy has taken care of himself. "You're working too hard, Tim, worrying too much...I'm here now. I'll take care of you."





	• Remind Me Who I Am •

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to @sexualthorientation for beta-ing this baby...it's been a true labor of love, no? *sigh*  
> Seriously though -- your wisdom, patience, and encouragement, have all meant So very much to my timid little writer's heart, and I've learned so much from you along the way.  
> This little story wouldn't be what it is today without your fantastic tweaks and suggestions.  
> You rock, my lovely.

Armie arrives on the heels of the delivery driver setting a ridiculous number of bags on the floor at the threshold of Timmy’s tiny apartment. He leans against the wall and grins as he watches Timmy sign the receipt and hand it back to the guy, finally looking up and noticing Armie waiting to come in once the guy has left. Timmy's face lights up.

It's only been a few weeks since they've seen each other, but Timmy’s excitement at having Armie on his doorstep is dizzying.

"Just in time, man! Come in, come in. I ordered Italian!"

Armie looks at the collection of bags on the floor. "The whole menu?"

Timmy laughs in that embarrassed way, all open mouth and hunched shoulders. "Well, I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for, so..." he shrugs, still laughing as Armie helps him pick up the bags from inside the door.

"Is it just us or...?"

"Yeah, no--just us."

"Jesus, Tim...you're gonna be eating leftovers for a week!"

He shrugs again as he hoists the bags up onto the tiny counter and then turns to give him a welcoming hug. "Well, at least I won't have to go out for groceries."

“That’s a good point. I kind of have my heart set on staying in all weekend,” Armie says, caging Timmy’s delicate chin as he tilts him up into an easy kiss. Tim’s lips are as warm as always, and Armie can’t help but take a small taste of them with the tip of his tongue—he doesn’t go any further, but the brief pass is enough to send a spread of warmth through his body.

Timmy responds by curling one of his legs around Armie’s, a not-so-subtle pantomime of their tangled kisses in Crema. He gently pushes him back before Timmy can start climbing him. Again. 

Armie notes with amusement how pink his cheeks are--he's genuinely embarrassed. "You never do anything by halves, do you?"

"You noticed?"

Armie just shakes his head, still grinning, and bends to give him another kiss on the side of his mouth. He can feel him trembling with nervous energy and holds him within the safe cage of his arms for an all too brief moment, but as always Timmy is already fidgeting his way to the next thing.

"Oh, I almost forgot--I got wine too." He grabs one of the three bottles off the top of the fridge and starts rummaging around for a corkscrew. 

A comedy of errors ensues as he finds an ancient contraption that requires finesse and muscle to actually get it to work until Armie smoothly takes over the process and uncorks the bottle with an almost smug smile. "You planning on getting me drunk?" he asks with a casual flick of his eyes to the other bottles waiting their turn.

"Maybe." Timmy doesn't look at him when he answers, but Armie catches the little curl in his lips as he pulls out cutlery for them. "You wanna eat standing in here or move to the sofa?"

"Sofa." Armie jerks his head towards the living room and skillfully scoops up glasses and containers, already heading in that direction.

Timmy follows, juggling to keep everything from sliding to the floor. He makes it to the coffee table in the nick of time.

Armie just watches with an affectionate smile, forever entertained and captivated by Timmy's sudden little bursts of energy and activity even in doing the most mundane things.

Timmy finally drops to the cushions next to him with a heavy sigh and an absent-minded brush at the curls that keep falling into his eyes. "Dude...what?" he says, squirming a little under Armie's stare.

"Nothin'. I just missed you, man."

Timmy blushes, grinning and lifting his shoulder to rub at his chin as they both set to serving themselves from all the containers.

Nothing is said for a while as they try everything until the inevitable comparisons to what they had in Crema come up.

They both agree that the Primavera is subpar to what Luca served on a regular basis, but the veal is beyond reproach.

"Italian Americans know their beef," Timmy suddenly blurts with a stupid grin, causing them both to fall out laughing and reach for their wine before they choke to death on his bad joke.

They eat for a while longer, Timmy petering out to sit back and watch Armie put away more food than should be possible, even for a man his size.

"I think I've figured out the truth behind the track suits," Tim notes. "It's not about comfort...it's about food," He grins, gulping his wine with an obvious air of enjoyment at watching Armie slurp up the last of the linguine.

Armie nods as he wipes his mouth and drops his fork with a contented sigh. “You got me. Don't tell anyone," he deadpans, sitting back to unzip his jacket and gently pat his stomach.

Timmy laughs and nudges his thigh with his foot. "It'll be our secret."

Armie's eyes flick over to him as something in the way he says that grabs his full attention, but Timmy is just grinning like the words held no more weight than a comment on the weather.

He clears his throat and reaches for his wine. "So...whatcha got?"

Timmy sets his wine on the side table before leaning over, bracing one hand on Armie's knee as he bends to grab a pile of papers from beneath the coffee table. His hand is warm and surprisingly strong through the fabric... not at _all_ distracting.

Armie shifts and pulls a pillow into his lap as Timmy settles back and scrunches his face at the first thick sheaf of paper.

"This one is....I dunno...it just doesn't feel right, you know?" he says as he absently passes it to Armie, already moving on to the second one.

Armie doesn't even spare it a glance before dropping it to the floor.

Timmy looks up, his eyes wide and more than a little questioning.

Armie shrugs. "If it doesn't feel right from the start, it's not even worth considering. What else?"

Timmy hesitantly passes over another, his expression a bit perplexed at Armie's quick dismissal of the first script. "This one, uh...seems like it would be pretty easy. I mean it's relatable—" he cuts off as Armie quickly skims the first bio paragraph and drops it on top of the first one.

"It's beneath you."

Timmy's hands tighten on the remaining two stacks he's holding, his eyes bouncing between the cast offs and Armie's face.

Armie can tell he's trying hard to gauge whether he's just fucking with him or if he's actually taking this seriously. "I'm not kidding you, Tim. You're better than that."

Timmy visibly swallows and hands over the next one without comment.

Armie rolls his eyes before skimming the next one, muttering under his breath, "Don't act so surprised, Nominee Boy." A playful nudge against his arm has Timmy breathing again, but he still doesn't say anything as Armie continues reading. He finally looks up and smiles. "This one looks promising."

Timmy exhales and returns the smile as he hands over the last one. "This one...this one is bigger than me, I think," he says with more than a little regret.

Armie furrows his brow at him before turning his attention to the pages. He reads quietly, his face growing more intense as he flips pages without so much as a glance back at Timmy.

Fifteen long minutes pass without a word.

Timmy gets up and pours more wine, pacing across the room and drinking half a glass before Armie drops his head back with a sigh of exasperation and then pierces him with a stone cold glare from the sofa.

" _Bigger_ than you?! Tim...this is _perfect_ for you! Why—why would you even think that?" he raises the pages in an almost angry gesture.

Timmy shrugs, nervously downing the rest of his wine.

"C’mere."

Timmy shuffles over looking like a scolded schoolboy, the empty glass dangling from one hand. He flops next to Armie, resolutely keeping his eyes on the dregs coating the bottom of his glass as he sits back with an almost petulant huff.

Armie turns, cocking one knee up on the cushions to better face Timmy head on. He takes a second to measure his tone as Timmy continues to twirl the stem of his glass between nervous fingers and stare into nothing. Armie is suddenly struck by how very young he is...it's too easy to forget at times given that he's usually appears so independent and wise beyond his years. "Why would you say that, Tim?" he asks softly, reaching to rest one hand on his bony shoulder.

Timmy just shrugs and scrunches his face up.

Armie musters his patience, holding his tongue while he gently squeezes Timmy's shoulder and waits for the truth to surface.

"I mean...I think I could do it? But it's just...it's so heavy and I...I dunno. It's daunting, you know?"

He shrugs again, trying to shy away from Armie's touch.

Instead of letting go Armie shifts closer, invading Timmy's space and closing the gap between them as his hand moves up to the back of Timmy's neck. Timmy's eyes droop, his entire posture softening as Armie's fingers tighten on the nape of his neck.

"Tim...look at me." Armie takes his glass from his twitchy fingers and places it on the table. Timmy doesn't move. "Look. At. Me."

He turns his face to him, but his eyes are jumpy, skittering from Armie's face to a point over his shoulder as he tugs a wild curl behind his ear.

All the weight of his sudden fame shows in his face...the pressure to live up to the standard he's already set for himself, the success and the scrutiny...he looks almost panicked.

"Oh, babe..." Armie sighs and pulls him close, wrapping both arms around him.

Timmy stiffens for a breath and then burrows into Armie's chest.

"You really have _no_ idea just how incredible you are." Armie whispers into the tangle of curls nudging up under his chin.

Timmy all but crawls into his lap in response to the softness of his voice, and Armie holds him quietly for a long moment, savoring the warm weight of Timmy's body curled up against him.

"Tim?" he says softly.

"Mm?"

"You cried on cue."

He shifts subtly. A shrug? No answer.

"You pretended to fuck a peach. On camera." he persists, accompanied with a gentle dig of fingers into his ribs. Timmy snorts and wriggles as he tries to escape.

"You crawled all over _my_ ugly ass for two months and convinced thousands of people that you actually enjoyed it." He digs his fingers in a little harder, getting between the ribs this time.

Timmy throws his head back and squawks with helpless giggles.

Armie presses on, both hands successfully honing in and yanking Timmy from his melancholy bout of self-doubt with relentless tickles until he's flopping on his lap in a way that is _entirely_ too intimate to ignore.

Timmy slowly slides off Armie's legs and puddles to the floor in front of the sofa in a fit of wild giggles, his gangly arms and legs flailing out as he touches down, knocking the coffee table out of its space.

Armie follows him, fingers still embedded in the ticklish spots just above Timmy’s hips, and lands half on top of him, one of Timmy's legs angled in such a way that it presses up and directly between Armie's thighs.

Timmy bucks and snorts laughter, his back arching and heels digging into the carpet until tears are streaking back into the hair at his temples.

Armie finally relents, his fingers stilling as his face hovers just inches above Timmy's.

Timmy slowly relaxes, his giggles dying down as his eyes find their focus on the grin gently fading from Armie's lips. His gaze moves up and fix on Armie's, a big smile still stretched across his own face. He playfully shifts his leg, just barely, and Armie hisses softly and closes his eyes as the taut muscles press against his growing erection. When he opens them again, Timmy is staring directly into them with raw openness.

"Tim—"

"Shh....kiss me."

Armie looks at him for a long moment before he dips down and brushes his lips over Timmy's very slowly, barely making contact. "Is this what you want?" he teases in a whisper.

He lifts his head and opens his mouth in a silent plea for more, but Armie just pulls back and grins down at him. "Use your words."

Timmy retaliates by shifting his leg more, pressing harder.

Armie groans and bites his lip, his eyelids squeezing shut involuntarily. He laughs deep in his throat as he grinds down with a little shake of his head. "You're not playing fair."

Timmy arches his hips up without a word, his pupils dilating as he makes his own situation known with a firm press against Armie's hip.

Armie pushes his full weight down and nudges Timmy's head to the side with his face, rubbing his stubble all along the tender, pale skin of his throat. "You're killing me..." he growls plaintively just under his ear.

Timmy reaches up and grabs a fistful of Armie's hair, holding him against his throat as he undulates beneath him. "Please..." His moan is so soft the word is almost lost.

Armie skims his teeth over Timmy's skin as he slowly reaches up and takes Timmy's hand from his hair to press it to the floor above his head. Timmy pants a little, his hips twitching harder as Armie's hand tightens around his wrist. "You need this, don't you?" he purrs softly, his lips brushing against him.

" _Fuck yes._.." Timmy digs his heels in and bucks up, trying in vain for more friction.

Armie smiles against his throat and slides up to trace his tongue over the delicate shell of his ear. "I'm going to take you apart." he promises, barely above a whisper.

Timmy whimpers and reaches his free hand around to grip Armie's ass and pull him down harder.

"Ah-ah." Armie pulls back and looks down at him with a mock stern expression as he reaches back and pulls that hand up to join the other one already pinned to the carpet. 

Timmy's eyes are desperate, his lips wet and trembling. They stay frozen in place for several heartbeats until Armie is sure that Timmy has gotten the message. He blinks, then gives the tiniest nod and Armie smiles warmly.

"That's good, baby...beautiful."

Timmy's face flushes immediately and he turns away, his brow scrunching slightly as though he doesn't believe him. Armie holds his thin wrists gently with one hand and brings the other down to tenderly guide him by the chin to face him again.

Timmy turns willingly enough, but refuses to meet his eyes.

Armie allows it, taking the opportunity to bend down and pepper his face with tiny kisses....chin...cheeks...eyelids...until Timmy is tilting his face this way and that to meet his lips.

" _There_ you are." Armie whispers softly, "Better now?"

Timmy nods, his breathing slowing down as he relaxes under Armie's control.

Armie slides his hand up behind Timmy's ear and scratches gently against his scalp until Timmy is almost purring, his hips rocking minutely with each tug at his thick curls. "Feels good?"

"Mmm."

Armie gives a firmer tug and his lips part, presenting him with the perfect opening to bend down and take that full bottom lip between his teeth in a playful nip. Timmy's reaction is immediate and intense. His eyes fly open, almost completely black now, and his dick throbs heavily against Armie's hip.

"Right on the edge tonight, aren't you?" every quiet syllable accented with his lips right against Timmy's.

Timmy's whole body shudders beneath Armie. "Y-yes."

Armie grins with a wicked twist of his mouth. He loves it when Timmy is this desperate. He would keep him riding this edge all night if he could, but it would be too cruel...and he can tell it's been far too long since Timmy has taken care of himself. "You're working too hard, Tim, worrying too much...I'm here now. I'll take care of you."

Timmy exhales shakily and flexes his fingers, playfully testing Armie's grip.

Armie leans down again and licks into his mouth as his free hand drifts down from his hair to the hem of his shirt and up beneath. Timmy's skin is so warm and smooth, Armie can feel goosebumps forming under the brush of his fingers as he trails them up ever so lightly to his chest. He hums into his mouth, lifting slightly to ask for more.

Armie pulls back and slides down a little as he pushes his shirt up, his mouth leaving a steamy trail over his skin as he ducks down and takes his nipple in for a long, soft suck. Timmy hisses quietly through his teeth, both knees bending as his hips start grinding up again.

Armie flicks his tongue and trails his hand down to the waistband of Timmy's sweats, no longer able to resist the temptation of his hard prick nudging at him so insistently. The instant his fingers dip down into the fleecy warmth, Armie knows he's not going to last too much longer. Timmy's breathing is already hitching with just the anticipation of touch.

"Where's the lube?" he whispers against him, making sure that Timmy can feel every word against his nipple, delighting in the way it constricts under the tingle of his breath.

Timmy swallows with an audible click in his throat. "Side table." he pants, his voice thickened with lust.

“Uh huh…” Armie releases Timmy’s wrists. “Be good and don't move." He sucks at his nipple once more and then pushes up to rummage through the drawer Timmy gestured to until he finds the half empty bottle. He's back in two seconds, but pauses to savor the sight spread out before him.

Timmy's shirt is rucked up to his collarbones, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed...the front of his sweats is not only tented but discolored with a growing wet patch where his cockhead strains against the fabric. He watches Armie, expression pleading, biting his lip as he holds his hands submissively above his head where Armie left them and takes turns gripping his wrists tightly with his own fingers.

"You're gonna be the death of me, kid." Armie drops the little bottle on the floor next to them.

"I hope not." Timmy licks his lips and shifts as though his skin is getting too tight.

Armie leans over him and places a wet, sucking kiss just below his belly button as he hooks his fingers into the elastic and slowly begins tugging his sweats down.

Timmy lifts his hips helpfully, groaning a little as the tight band presses his cock down before letting it spring back up against the hollow between his hipbones. His scent floods Armie's nose and mouth and he finds himself hard pressed not groan right along with him. He kisses down further, intentionally dragging each press of his lips out in a lingering suck as Timmy's hips settle back to the floor.

"Armie —"

He glances up, his breath catching a little at the vision of Timmy straining to look down at him while still trying to be obedient and keep his arms above him.

"Shhhh....spread your legs." he murmurs without removing his mouth from Timmy's belly, his eyes angled up to enforce the soft command.

Timmy drops his head back and squirms as Armie helps him shuck the pants from his shins and ankles so that he can spread his thighs for him. His cock is steadily dripping just beneath his belly button, the head slick and glistening...just begging to be tasted.

Armie licks his lips and crawls back up to him. He holds Timmy's eyes as he slides his hands lightly up the insides of his thighs and bends low to kiss his knee.

Timmy's legs shake, the muscles twitching as Armie's fingers move closer to the crease of his ass. He can’t keep his hands off of him, sliding his palms over Timmy’s stomach, to his hips, and then down to his knees to push them back.

Armie picks up the bottle and flips the lid open with one hand as he settles between his legs and raises up to look down at him one more time, taking a mental snapshot.

Timmy arches his back and whimpers, eyelids fluttering as he watches Armie squeeze a generous amount of lube onto two fingers and bring them up to his mouth to exale his warm breath over it before touching him.

Armie hunches forward, his slick fingers slowly sliding between Timmy's cheeks as he brings his mouth to the very tip of Timmy’s cock and kisses the crown. It jumps and spills a thick drop of precum that Armie laps up slowly, moaning his appreciation as he begins to circle Timmy’s hole with coated fingers. Gently at first, gradually building the pressure until he's simultaneously pushing one finger in and wrapping his lips just around the head of his dick.

Timmy is already beside himself, shaking and making the most obscene breathless pleas, and it takes every bit of self-control Armie has not to swallow him whole and stuff both fingers deep inside him until he breaks. He pulls out just a little--Timmy mewls in protest, and Armie can't help but smile around him.

Timmy looks down again, sweat matting curls to his forehead. "Armie - _fuck_..." His arms are thrown wide above his head now, hands clenched into tight fists.

Armie just smiles up at him from his eyes and drops his mouth lower, pushing the second finger in next to the first in a slow, steady drive.

"Yes. _Yes_." Timmy's hips circle slowly, searching, trying to get Armie's fingers where he needs them.

Armie indulges him, taking in more and more of his shaft as his motions grow more needy and demanding with each brush over that elusive little bundle of nerves. His own cock is throbbing painfully as Timmy's scent surrounds him and his taste fills his mouth.

There is nothing in the world that Armie wouldn't give him in that moment.

He hums around Timmy's length and sinks down almost to the root before he has to pull back.

"No, Armie! Please don’t stop!"

Well. There's no going back now.

Armie grunts, curling his fingers and fucking into Timmy roughly, sucking hard as he drops back down, gag reflex be damned. Within seconds, he feels him swell and jerk on his tongue as the first hot surge of seed rushes to the back of his throat. Armie inhales through his nose as best he can and moans around him, swallowing everything he has to give as Timmy shudders and cries out, both hands flying down to grip thick handfuls of Armie's sweat-damp hair.

In that moment, Timmy is no longer needy, no longer unsure of himself...he takes and takes, fucking up into Armie's mouth with demanding little snaps of his hips as he peaks and eventually slides down the other side of his bliss.

Armie softens his mouth as Timmy slackens his grip on his hair, both moving languidly as he laps up the last drips of salty release from the slick head of his barely softening cock.

Timmy sighs in relief, laughing softly with an underlying current of mild surprise as Armie pulls off and continues to lick around his shaft as he praises him. "You did so good, baby..."

Timmy looks down at him, a lazy smile plastered to his face, and practically purrs, "You have _no_ idea how much I needed that."

"Oh, I think I do," Armie teases at him as he starts to gently withdraw his fingers.

"No-!” Timmy yelps, grabbing hold of Armie’s wrist. “Don't--I mean...at least, not yet."

Armie cocks his head and raises his eyebrows in question.

"I don't want to stop there...please," Timmy explains, his hands moving to his knees as he opens his thighs in invitation.

“Okay, then.” Armie dips down and kisses his inner thigh, slowly pressing his fingers back in.

Timmy moans softly and drops his head back briefly before popping back up to watch again as he whispers, "More."

“Greedy boy,” Armie says, but he obliges with a third finger, pushing in slowly and watching Timmy’s hole stretch to take them all in.

Timmy's hands slide down his inner thighs, around to his hips and finally, to his butt where he pulls himself open wider, his hips making tiny circles as Armie's fingers breach him even deeper still.

Armie pumps in and out, picking up speed until Timmy's fingers are digging into the muscles of his ass and his back is arching up off the carpet again.

"I can't wait anymore...", he moans in a breathy whisper, turning his head side to side as Armie spreads his fingers inside him.

"Tim, you're not ready yet, baby," Armie tells him, giving him a placating kiss in the crease of his groin.

"I need it. I need you, Armie, _please_ —I don't want to be ready. I want to _feel_  it," Timmy babbles, one hand drifting up to palm at his renewed erection. His breathing had barely evened out after his climax and was already picking up again as he tried to fuck himself on Armie's fingers.

Armie watches him, lulled into a sort of trance of his own, his hips pumping each time Timmy clenches around his fingers.

The spell is finally broken when Timmy lifts his head and meets his eyes again. He looks wrecked. Desperate.

Armie buries his face into the damp crease of Timmy’s groin, barely stifling the moan that look stripped from his throat. Once he comes back to himself, Armie sits up, easing his fingers out of Timmy so he can yank off his jacket and tug his t-shirt over his head before shoving his tracksuit bottoms to the middle of his thighs. "Condom?"

Timmy shakes his head, "No. I trust you."

He nods, his heart quickening even more at this simple confession. "Don't let me hurt you. Promise me." he commands a little shakily as he quickly slicks himself up.

Timmy nods, his mouth open and eyes unfocused as he reaches out for Armie.

Armie leans down carefully, his gaze unwavering and intense. "Say it."

"I promise."

Armie rewards him with a long wet kiss, his tongue exploring every texture of Timmy's hot mouth as he pushes back against him and demands more.

"Now. Fuck. Please. _Now_ , Armie." he whines, shifting anxiously beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut.

Armie draws back to look down at him, one hand reaching down between them to line himself up.

"Look at me, Tim."

Timmy opens his eyes, and as they try to focus on Armie hovering so closely he whispers desperately, the words tumbling over each other, "Am I yours? Am I still yours?"

Armie presses forward, his brows knitting with emotion as he breaches him as slowly as he can manage. "Mine. Fuck. God, _yes_ , Timmy. You’re mine." He breathes into Timmy’s open mouth, kissing him with everything he's got.

Timmy whimpers against his tongue, his body betraying him and clenching around the intrusion even as he digs his fingernails into Armie's shoulders.

Armie stills and focuses on Timmy’s face, looking for signs of distress that his body's reaction says should be reflected there, but all he sees is blissed out pleasure.

Timmy brings his heels to his ass and hisses with a nudge, "More. I can take it…"

Armie starts thrusting again, albeit much more slowly than Timmy would like, if the way his greedy little body clenches around him is any indication.

He slides one hand up to spread his palm around the side of Timmy's throat, the fingers easily wrapping around and allowing him a firm grip, his thumb pushing up beneath his chin so that Timmy has to look down at him over his lower lashes as he pushes deeper in tiny increments.

"Yes. _Fuck_. Yes."

Armie can feel Timmy's pulse quickening beneath his palm as he presses forward and tightens his fingers.

Timmy's wet mouth working in short gasps is nearly enough to ruin him in that moment, but then Armie feels him unclench as he reaches up and closes his thin fingers over Armie’s around his throat and he's suddenly _home_ , balls deep with his vision pulsing in time to his own racing heart.

He freezes, his eyes closing as he wills himself not to come before he can give Timmy the release he so desperately needs.

Timmy mewls in protest and Armie slides his fingers up to press against his lips in a shushing gesture, silently pleading for a much needed moment of respite from the intensity of emotions and sensations crashing through him, but it backfires when Timmy opens wider and takes his fingers in.

Armie's eyes fly wide open as he watches Timmy's bubblegum-pink tongue snake out and wet almost the full length of his two middle digits before sucking them in obscenely with a look in his eyes that dares him to stay still. He curses under his breath, drawing out and shoving back in with more force than he had intended.

Timmy keeps a grip on his wrist and holds his fingers in his sucking mouth, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as his other hand once again finds its way to a clump of Armie's hair, twisting and tugging.

"Are you gonna come for me again?" Armie demands breathlessly, watching his mouth, "Hm, Tim? Are you gonna come for me?"

Timmy opens his lips, panting around around Armie's fingers as he tries to cant his hips up in answer with a debauched moan.

Drawing from some deep down reserve he didn’t know he had, Armie drags back again, pulling out until only the head of his cock is in Timmy, teasing him with quick, shallow thrusts.

Timmy’s green eyes throw sparks, teeth digging into the pads of Armie's fingers until Armie starts to fuck in earnest again. He gives another rough yank at Armie’s hair, demanding more as he finally slides home. "Harder, Armie. Remind me who I am...who I belong to," he pants, arching up to seek his mouth.

Armie nearly splits his lip crashing into him, pounding hard and fast as his hand slides back to his throat in a possessive grip, leaving a trail of spit over Timmy's pale skin.

They break apart huffing into each other's open mouths as Timmy's body clenches in spasms, his hand tightening in his hair with each brutal thrust until Armie growls and shudders, his hips stuttering in the same instant he feels Timmy's cock jerk and spill in the tight space between their sweat-slick bellies.

Armie is the first to settle, collapsing heavily to bury his face against the soft throat that just seconds ago he'd deliberately bruised in his desire to bring them both the primal connection they craved. "I love you so much." he murmurs weakly, riding the swell of protectiveness that threatens to overwhelm him.

Timmy lets his hand slip from his hair, his body softening beneath Armie's weight as he wraps his arms around his shaking back and nuzzles his lips against Armie’s ear. "Yours," he whispers quietly with a contented sigh.

"Mmm...yes. Mine," Armie answers in a happy murmur between soft kisses. “And yours.” He pulls back just enough to look down at him, drinking in the sight of Timmy flushed and breathless beneath him. "You okay?" he asks, his fingers brushing back damp curls.

Timmy hums softly, the corner of his mouth curling up a little. "Me okay." He pulls Armie in for a slow kiss, his arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him close.

After a long moment, Armie finally slips out and lifts his weight to give Timmy some breathing room.

Timmy lets him shift to the side just so he can easily draw breath again but holds on to his bicep before he can move away completely.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Of course, baby." Armie murmurs with a gentle kiss to his forehead, cradling him close to his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here."

“Me too.”

Timmy shuffles deeper into him. “And thank you.”

Armie chuffs. “For what?”

“Reminding me who I am.”

 


End file.
